The present disclosure relates generally to a fluid spray apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to a fluid spray gun including multiple outlets.
Fluid spray guns are known in the art. In herbicide applications, spray guns with adjustable nozzles designed to be twisted back and forth by a user are available. A user may wish to apply herbicide to a nearby target with a fan-type pattern and to a distant target with a straight stream pattern that will break up into smaller droplets near the target. To adjust the nozzle to either setting, the user must remove his or her hand from the backpack pumping lever to twist the adjustable nozzle. This method also requires the user to make contact with parts covered in the herbicide. Furthermore, the method can become tiresome to a user, prompting the user to leave the nozzle on the straight stream pattern. If left on the straight stream pattern, the spray will over-penetrate the nearby targets and cause poor performance, environmental problems, and wasted herbicide.